


Rule Number One

by gestaltrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brownies, Fairies, First Time, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sam forgets rule number one? Sam and Dean have to deal with the Fae and things with them are never as straightforward as they appear.  Who will end up paying the price?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule Number One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lj community spn_j2_xmas as a gift for lj user azraelz_angel

Sam was fine, thank you very much. He certainly wasn’t thinking about Dean, again. Taking a drink of his coffee, Sam carefully didn’t let his eyes roam over his brother. He wanted to. Well, what he wanted to do made him feel kind of sick actually.

Dean didn’t have a fucking clue what Sam was going through. What Sam had been going through since the incident last month. Hell he didn’t even remember the incident. Sam sighed, taking another drink of his coffee. He wasn’t going to be weird about this, he’d promised and the fact that Dean didn’t remember the promise didn’t make it any less real.

It had started like any other day for them. Between jobs, they would get up, eat and Dean would clean the guns while Sam searched for another job. It made it easier on him if he called them jobs, it helped him distance himself from the death and destruction that followed them. Followed him.

Sam saw something that made him sit up.

“What?” Dean asked.

“A woman claims that her baby isn’t hers,” Sam said. “She says it’s been switched.” Sam folded the paper and handed it to Dean. It was in the _On a Lighter Note_ section. The article went on saying that her doctor had reassured her it was indeed her child and she seemed satisfied with that.

Dean read the article and handed it back to Sam. “And?”

“We should check it out.”

“How? It doesn’t give her or her doctor’s name, nothing,” Dean pointed out. “And even if you knew, what would you do?”

“I don’t know Dean, I just have this feeling,” Sam said. Dean nodded.

“Find out what you can,” he said before going back to cleaning the guns.

Two days later Sam walked in, tossing a folder down in front of Dean who looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Jenessa Straight. So normal she’s boring until. . .” Sam stopped waiting for Dean to open the folder.

“Until?” Dean asked.

“A year ago. She suddenly had a string of good luck. Really good.”

“Deal?” Dean asked.

“She might have made a crossroads deal but right before her lucky streak she was nearly admitted for observation at the local mental health hospital. She was seeing people. Small, dwarfish, people in earth colored clothes,” Sam read the last bit from a paper he pulled from the file.

Dean looked disgusted. “Brownies.” The way he said it was hardly a question. “The Fae, fucking great. So you think changeling?”

Sam nodded. “Except Brownies aren’t known for child-switching,” Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes. “So that means what?”

“More than one kind of Fae,” Sam said quietly.

“So what are we supposed to do about it? The Fae, Sam. Rule number one: Don’t fuck with the Fae.”

“I thought ‘don’t run with your shoes untied’ was rule one?” Sam said and Dean laughed like Sam wanted him to. “I called Bobby. He thinks there might be a way, if they did make a switch.”

“We find this lady,” Dean said.

“Jenessa Straight,” Sam corrected him.

“Fine,” Dean snapped. “We find Jenessa and what? If there is a test we can do on her baby, what if it is. . .? What can we do?”

“A lot possibly,” Sam said.

“Possibly doesn’t inspire confidence in me Sammy.”

“Bobby says, if the child has been switched the brownies might help us.”

“If, might. . .doesn’t sound good,” Dean said looking up from the papers in front of him.

“Come on, at least we can check it out,” Sam urged him.

“Fine,” Dean said closing the folder in front of him. “But I am not talking to any fucking Fae.”

“Yeah, last time didn’t go so well did it?” Sam said.

“Fuck you,” Dean said, ending the conversation.

******

Shutting the door behind him, Sam looked at Dean.

“Fucking Fae,” Dean said and Sam felt like agreeing with him. They were definitely dealing with more than one kind of fairy. Mrs. Straight had a change child and while the child was here, both Jenessa and the child weren’t doing well.

Bobby had explained it to Sam as they drove a couple hundred miles to the town that Jenessa Straight lived in. The Fae were almost always rabid to get their hands on human children. They, the elves, the high fairies, or whatever you wanted to call them, were so inbred that few of their children survived to adulthood. Humans had hunted the Fae down, sealing their portals to this world with iron and salt.

It had only made things worse for the Fae.

Sam felt sorry for them. If he was in their position he might do the same thing. The only problem was that they stole human children to increase the diversity in their bloodlines. They always left another child in their place with spells to make it look the same as the missing child. These Fae changelings were always sickly at first. They would make a connection with a human, usually the mother but any caretaker would work as long as they had regular access to them.

The child as it grew would draw energy in the form of time from their ‘hosts’. The parent or caretaker would age exceedingly fast, and the child would become healthy. The sad thing was that they, the children, didn’t even know what they were doing. They were children acting on instinct.

Sam had seen all of the medical records for both Mrs. Straight and her child and even Dean agreed that the signs pointed to a changeling. Bobby had told them how to get rid of the child, send it back to wherever it came from but he couldn’t help with how to get Jenessa’s child back. That was where the brownies came in. At least that’s what Sam was hoping.

They had spoken with Jenessa and she wanted her own child back, so she was willing to banish her change child. Only on the condition, however, that she get little Michael back in one piece. Sam nodded, Dean hit him. But what else was he supposed to do?

Dean stood near the Impala as Sam did the spell work to request an interview - Sam supposed it was the best way to put it - with a brownie. It was very specific, Bobby had said and targeted only to brownies. Sam cast a circle, using ash and rowan sticks. Sam placed a bowl of milk and plate of cookies down and asked to talk with someone.

A tiny man in brown man stood in front of Sam and cocked his head at him.

“Gift for you,” Sam nodded motioning to the cookies. The creature nodded as well, and Sam looked down and the plate and bowl was empty.

“Thank you for your gift, Sam Winchester,” the brownie said.

Oh fuck. It knew his name. Well, nothing to do but bluff it out. Names had power to the Fae all of them. Sam took a breath and mentally crossing his fingers he asked, “I request to see the céad brídíní.” He consciously didn’t look at Dean.

“I accepted your gift, you may have your request, though you may wish to reconsider.”

Sam shook his head. He could hear Dean say his name but that was it. The brownie looked at him like he was crazy and snapped his fingers.

He was someplace else, some place different. Sam couldn’t see more than a couple of feet in front of him. “Dean,” Sam called out. Someone laughed, it was a warm laugh for all that it was feminine.

“Who’s there?” Sam asked as he turned around trying to see who was laughing.

A small girl stepped into the dim light. As Sam got a better look at her, he found she was a woman, perfectly proportioned just around three feet tall, skin and hair the same chestnut brown as her eyes. “You asked to see me, here I am,” she said.

Sam had never heard of female brownies, they were always males. Well, not always he supposed. He bowed and offered her his gift. Now that he knew she was a woman he doubted his gift would be well received.

She clapped her small brown hands. “Tobacco and a pipe, for me. Sam Winchester you do know the way to a brownie’s heart. But what do you want?” She asked not reaching out for the proffered gifts.

“Help,” Sam said. “Can you help me get a child back from the Aos sí mór.”

“Ah the elders have stolen one of yours?” She cocked her head and looked at him.

“Not exactly, but the child is important to me,” Sam replied. “Can you help me? It was Jenessa Straight whose child was stolen,” Sam said hoping the brownie would recognize the name. She cocked her head and looked at him.

“Jenessa,” she said nodding slowly. “We do know a human called that, some have served her family for a long time, but she stopped giving proper respect.”

Sam looked for a place to sit and seeing none he lowered himself to the floor. It felt like cold and hard tiles under his hands. “I’m thinking that she didn’t know why she was leaving the milk and food out every night. It was something she got from her mother. They nearly locked her away when she started seeing you.”

The brownie nodded. “We left her alone. We didn’t trick her or hurt anyone,” she said.

“Yeah, I know,” Sam said, he had understood that much from what Jenessa had said. “She has a change child, she wants her own back. Can you help?”

The brownie walked around him looking at him closely. “We will help Jenessa because we owe her family. But you, Sam Winchester, what can we do for you? There must be something you want?” She nodded and Sam had a really bad feeling. “Yes,” she said. “We can do that.”

“What?” Sam asked.

“You’ll see,” she said. “Come back in two days, we will have the child to trade then.”

“Back where?”

“Where you put the gifts out should be fine. Meanwhile, enjoy your gift,” she said.

Before he could ask what gift he was standing, dizzy and confused, back at the clearing. Dean was standing right in front of him.

“Fucking fae!” Dean said grabbing him before he fell down. “So?”

“Two days,” Sam said suddenly much closer to Dean than he wanted to be. “Dude, personal space,” he said to Dean. Letting him go, Dean stepped back looking confused. “What?” Sam asked a little freaked out by how Dean was acting.

“Sam, Sam, Sammy, Sam, Sam,” Dean blathered at him.

“How long was I gone?” Sam asked looking around. The sun was definitely closer to the horizon than it had been when he’d got here. “Are you drunk?” he asked Dean.

“Sam,” Dean said rubbing up against him. “Oh god I need. . .”

Sam didn’t want to know what Dean suddenly needed. “Stop,” Sam said stepping back from Dean.

Dean whined in his throat but he didn’t move closer to Sam. “Come on, let’s get out of here,” Sam said not looking at him. It was really confusing. What the hell was going on? He was lost in thought until he realized that Dean wasn’t walking with him. Turning around Sam could see Dean standing there. “Dean, come on.”

Dean breathed out and followed Sam. They got to the Impala and Dean collapsed, hitting his head on the door that Sam had open. Sam was on the ground holding onto Dean. Checking his pupils and heart rate, Sam then felt his head, his hand coming back with blood. He moved Dean so he could see the top of his head. There was a gash, fuck it looked deep enough to need stitches.

Sam moved Dean carefully into the passenger’s side of the car. Laying him down, Sam went around and got in. Lifting Dean’s head and settling it on his leg. He used some gauze out of the first aid kit to hold pressure against Dean’s wound, and drove carefully back to their motel room.

Dean was still unconscious when they got back there. Sam helped Dean out and carried him into the room, put him down on the bed, and Sam went back and got their first aid kit. Sam would stitch Dean up and be thankful that he was out cold because Sam knew from experience just how painful a needle going through his scalp felt.

Sam put a towel down and got out the alcohol. He dipped the needle and the plastic thread that they used for stitches in the alcohol, put on the disposable gloves they had for this, and gently parted Dean’s hair away from the wound. If he could keep the stitches small, there wouldn’t be that much of a scar. After cleaning the cut he knotted the end, and carefully pushed the needle through Dean’s skin. Sam flinched as Dean twitched under his hands.

“Shhh,” he soothed him, and Dean settled down. Sam stitched him up wincing every time the needle pierced Dean’s skin. Dean still wasn’t awake as Sam finished. He knotted the thread and leaned down to bite the thread, getting a good smell of blood, alcohol and something that was pure Dean while he was at it.

Moving, Sam put a pillow under Dean’s head. After checking his pupils again, still relived that they were both reacting the same to light, Sam sat back. He stripped the gloves off, tossed them in the garbage, took the needle, and, after cleaning it up with more alcohol, put it back in the kit. Getting some pain killers out, Sam got a glass of water so when Dean woke up he could take them.

Sam lay down on the other bed and watched Dean who looked very vulnerable. He whimpered and Sam sat up. When he called out Sam’s name, hw was over at the other bed putting his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Dean,” he said touching him lightly.

Dean grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled him down, nearly right on top of him. Sam put his hand out to support his weight and keep from hitting Dean in the face with his head. “Sam,” Dean said his warm breath curling around Sam’s face. Sam realized he was getting hard and tried to move. Dean held him still, leaning up to nuzzle against his neck.

No, no no this wasn’t right. Something was wrong with Dean. He tilted his head back and tried to push away from Dean, but he wasn’t about to let him go. He pushed his hips up against Sam’s thigh and Sam could feel his hard on. _No!_ Sam jerked out of Dean’s arms and fell on the floor. Dean didn’t like him, not like that.

He ignored his conscious which was telling him that _he_ liked it. Dean mewed and rolled onto his stomach, rutting into the bed. The more Sam watched the more he knew something was wrong. “Dean, come on don’t do this.”

“Shut up Sammy,” Dean said shoving his hand underneath him. Sam blushed as he realized what Dean was doing. Turning away, Sam sat there with his cock uncomfortably hard in his underwear while Dean fucked into his hand. “Sam,” Dean said again and he stuttered to a halt. Sam guessed he was coming.

“Are you done?” Sam asked in a whiny voice that he couldn’t seem to stop from making.

Dean groaned and rolled onto his back, his cock hard and erect. His underwear pushed down around his balls. “Sam,” he was pleading. “Please. Please,” Dean begged his hips moving.

Sam was on his feet across the room. No, this wasn’t happening. Dean had to be under some kind of spell or something. “Dean?” Sam wanted Dean to realize what he was doing to him.

“I need. Oh god, I need. . .” Dean’s head lolled back. Sam could see a trickle of sweat roll down his throat.

“What?” Sam finally asked when Dean didn’t continue.

Dean sat up, his cock jutting out from his body. “You,” he said with a low growl in his voice, a growl which made Sam’s hard cock jump in his pants.

“No,” Sam shook his head. “You hurt your head, remember?”

“I remember everything,” Dean groaned and Sam took a step nearer. “You came back from the fae smelling like sex walking. God it made me so hard. I wanted you but you told me to stop,” the last came out with a pout. “I still smell you. You smell so good, Sammy. I can’t come. Please, please. . .” Dean’s head fell forward as if he couldn’t keep on talking.

“It’ll be okay. Let me call Bobby, maybe he knows something,” Sam said picking up his phone.

“No,” Dean said loudly. “No,” he added gently.

“Ellen then?”

“No one Sam. I know what I need. It’s not Bobby, it’s sure the hell not Ellen. It’s you Sam. I _need_ you to touch me. Please. It’ll go away. I know it,” Dean pleaded with him.

Sam took a step closer. Maybe there was something he could do. He spoke calm and low like Dean was a spooked animal and said, “It’ll be okay. I’ll take care of you, promise.” Sam realized as he got closer to Dean that Dean was flushed almost like he had a fever.

Putting his hand against Dean’s face reassured him slightly. He wasn’t burning up. Dean took Sam’s hand and pulled it down to his cock. “Please,” he begged quietly.

Wrapping his hand around Dean’s cock was a pleasure for Sam. He liked the way Dean was begging. Sam couldn’t stop himself from stroking his brother’s cock with Dean watching every move Sam made. As Sam pulled his hand up over the tip of Dean’s dick his thumb wiped at the pre come that was there.

He brought his thumb up to his mouth and licked the taste of Dean from it. Dean moaned and Sam couldn’t help but suck his thumb into his mouth while looking at him.

“Sammmmy,” Dean drew his name out in a whine. Realizing how much he wanted to do this actually kind of turned his stomach. He was taking advantage of Dean. It didn’t matter if Dean was begging or not, something wasn’t right here.

Dean wrapped his hand around his cock and started to jack off his half closed eyes on Sam. He pulled and then Dean licked his palm and Sam could have sworn it felt like someone licking his. Reaching back down Dean continued to jack off as Sam tried to will his own erection to go down. It didn’t work.

As Dean’s breathing became more ragged so did Sam’s. Right up until Dean came with a gasp, come spurting out and hitting Dean’s chest. Sam groaned, god someone was testing his will power.

“Sammm,” Dean said bringing Sam’s attention back to him. “Please,” he begged. It was then Sam realized Dean’s erection hadn’t gone down at all.

“Please, let me call someone,” Sam tried again.

“Don’t need someone,” Dean gasped out. “Need you. Promised.”

Dean was right, Sam had promised. He told himself he was doing it for Dean. That he wasn’t going to enjoy it at all. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around Dean’s cock again. Leaning down he licked Dean’s cooling come from his stomach as he slowly worked his hand up and down Dean’s dick. Dean touched his head, fingers carding through the long strands to urge Sam down.

His mouth watered at the thought of putting Dean’s cock in it. Dean’s cock. He almost pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming but the smell and the feeling of the rigid shaft in his had persuaded him it wasn’t necessary. Sam’s tongue came out and licked the cock in his hand. Starting at the tip he licked around and then sucked Dean into his mouth.

The flavor, bitter and a little sour, burst on his tongue. As Sam tried to take as much of Dean’s cock into his mouth the smell of Dean just about made him come in his underwear. Sam used his hands and his mouth, licking down and sucking first one then the other of Dean’s balls into his mouth. He could feel them tightening under his lips and moved back to suck on Dean’s cock some more. Moments later, Dean was coming again, this time in Sam’s mouth.

Sam swallowed it down and was relieved as Dean’s cock began softening in his mouth.

“Nuk,” Dean made a noise and Sam release him looking up. Dean’s head had flopped down his hand sliding out of Sam’s hair.

“Dean?” Sam said, and realized that Dean was unconscious.

He sat up very conscious of the hard on he had, and, trying to do what was right, Sam pulled his phone out. Dialing Bobby and then staring at the send button. What the hell was he going to say? Something about a curse maybe?

“Yeah?” Bobby sounded tinny and far away. “Sam?”

“I think. . .”

“Something wrong?”

 _Yeah, me_ was what Sam thought but he said, “I don’t know.”

“What’s going on? Trouble with the Fae?” Bobby asked.

Sam laughed and then slapped his hand over his mouth. He didn’t want to wake Dean.

“Sam?”

“I think so. It’s Dean. He can’t. . . He didn’t. . .” Sam could feel his face flushing as he tried to get out what the problem was.

“Sam,” Bobby said calmly it help him to calm down some.

“Yeah?”

“Start at the beginning,” Bobby told him.

Sam took a deep breath and launched into his tale. He told Bobby that they’d been right about the change child, and went on to describe his talk with the leader of the brownies. “She knew my name, Bobby,” Sam told him.

“She?” Bobby hissed out.

“Yeah, who knew they even had females,” Sam said. “I never heard of any. But it was a she, and she accepted my gift. But she said that Jenessa didn’t need to pay so she was accepting it for me. Then she said,” Sam swallowed suddenly realizing what the brownie had gifted him with. . .Dean.

“She said,” prompted Bobby.

“She was going to give me something,” Sam said not telling Bobby everything. “Uh, I think I just figured it out.”

“But what about Dean?”

“I just need to talk with her again, Dean’ll be fine,” Sam said.

“I don’t need to tell you to be careful do I?” Bobby asked.

“No,” Sam said flatly. If there was one thing that Bobby didn’t need to tell him was to be careful around the head brownie. Sam looked at the clock. There was still thirty six hours before he could meet with the céad brídíní again. “I’ll give you a call when it’s done,” Sam promised.

“Fine, I’ll be waiting.”

Talking with Bobby had taken care of Sam’s erection which he was thankful for as he crawled into bed. Maybe, he hoped as he fell asleep, it would just be a bad dream.

“Sam,” Dean said pulling Sam out of dreams of hot sex.

“Hmm?” Sam said rubbing his eyes. Then Dean was on top of him, pushing his wrists above his head.

“Need you,” Dean said, rutting against Sam’s hip. Sam could feel Dean’s hard on pressing against him. Not a bad dream then.

Sam reached down to take a hold of Dean’s cock but Dean pulled back. “No, not enough. I _need_ you. Inside me, I can feel it.” Dean writhed on him. “Sam,” he pleaded.

Already halfway hard, when Dean had said inside him, it was as if blood left every other part of his body to pool in his cock. He couldn’t even think straight. He hissed as Dean pulled his underwear down. His cock was engulfed in a hot wetness and Dean sucked on him. Sam tried to slam his head against something other than the bed but he was too far from the head board or side tables. This wasn’t happening. Dean wasn’t. . . Dean didn’t. . .not with men, certainly not with his brother.

If he was stronger he would get up and leave. If. . .He lifted his head when he heard the bedside table drawer opening. Dean pulled out the lube that he’d tossed into in when they’d got the room. Sam gripped the bedding in order to keep his hands off of Dean as Dean slicked up Sam’s cock.

“Dean,” Sam had to try something. “You don’t want. . .” he shut up as he felt his cock prodding Dean’s asshole.

“Yes,” Dean said sounding very clear headed, “I do.”

He slid down on Sam’s cock and Sam thought he might explode right there. Sam pulled Dean down for a kiss. His tongue slipping inside Dean to taste and encourage Dean away from his single mindedness about fucking him because if he didn’t he was going to come very soon.

Dean moaned into Sam’s mouth as Sam reached between them and grabbed Dean’s cock. Sam couldn’t believe how hard he was. Sure that if it had been him impaling himself on Dean’s cock the pain would bring him down at least a little. Dean moved on him, lifting up and then sliding back down Sam’s cock until Sam was buried inside him. Slowly and steadily Dean fucked himself on Sam. Finally Sam could take no more of his teasing and held Dean’s hips with his hand and fucked up into him his cock moving in and out of Dean’s hot center.

Dean came, his ass clenching around Sam’s cock as hot come landed on Sam’s belly. Sam knew he was losing it. He pounded into Dean until he could stand it no longer, coming with a gasp. Collapsing on Sam, Dean tried to catch his breath. Confused didn’t begin to describe how Sam felt. What the hell had just happened? Well he knew what had happened, he wasn’t and idiot, but he wasn’t sure how they had gotten from not fucking to fucking so quickly.

“You okay?” Sam asked when Dean didn’t stir. Dean pushed himself up, looking at Sam. He could barely make out the color around Dean’s pupils they were so dilated.

“Dean?” Sam ran his hand down his brothers back. Dean’s hard on hadn’t gone down again, he rubbed against Sam drawing his cock through the come that he had spilled earlier. This had to be some kind of curse, that was all there was to it. He tried to move, but Dean wouldn’t let him.

“More Sam,” Dean said.

“More?” Sam flipped Dean off of him and pinned him to the bed. Moving down his body Sam licked and kissed and bit, leaving marks that just turned him on more. Wrapping his hand around Dean’s cock, Sam held Dean down as he licked at the head of his cock. Moving down Sam licked and sucked on Dean’s balls before moving to the now abused flesh lower. Licking at Dean’s slightly swollen hole, Sam was rewarded with a moan from him. Lifting up and sucking on Dean’s cock, Sam let his fingers play with the swollen flesh. Dean was still wet with the lube and Sam’s come and he moaned as Sam pushed a finger inside him.

Nearly coming off of the bed, Dean shoved his cock down Sam’s throat as Sam’s finger brushed across the skin that was between his finger and Dean’s prostate. Sam could feel how hard and swollen it was. Fucking his brother with his fingers while he sucked on his cock Sam tried to give him some relief. It wasn’t long before Dean was clenching around his fingers and a small amount of come spurted out of Dean’s pulsing cock. Dean’s still very hard cock.

“Ssssaammm,” Dean drew his name out. “More! Please Sam, please.” Dean was heading into delirium.

“What?” Sam asked hoping Dean had an idea.

“In you, please,” Dean begged. Sam laid his head on Dean’s hip next to his cock and tried to think.

“Please,” Dean asked again while he pulled on Sam’s arms, urging him up.

Sam moved and Dean was on him, kissing slowly and deeply. They came apart and back together again. “Have you?” Dean still seemed to be holding on to some of his facilities. Sam shook his head. He had never bottomed for anyone. Hell he had only had sex with one other guy, a kind of experiment in college that never went anywhere.

Dean was the one who moved down Sam’s body. Licking and sucking, and Sam was amazed at how his body responded. His nipples tightened as Dean brushed over them with his fingers, then more as he licked and bit them. Sam arched off of the bed and Dean chuckled as he moved down more to Sam’s navel, licking around and then dipping Dean’s tongue inside Sam felt his asshole clench at the thought of Dean doing that, there.

Gripping Sam’s hard cock Dean then proceeded to ignore it. He licked down around Sam’s balls then gave him little nips on the inside of Sam’s thighs. Sam moaned and Dean lifted his head to grin at Sam.

“Dean.” Now it was Sam’s turn to plead. Dean cocked an eyebrow at him and Sam wanted to take the look off of his face but then Dean moved his hand and Sam’s eyes fell shut. Dean lay between his legs and took his cock into his mouth. Sam whimpered. Dean came off of him with a loud slurp before licking his balls again. Sam could feel them tightening inside Dean’s mouth the closer he came to coming.

Parting Sam’s legs, Dean licked around Sam’s hole. Holy fuck! Sam’s head came up so fast that his neck cracked loudly in the silence of the room. Feeling Dean smiling against his ass Sam watched as Dean dived back in. Sam could feel his tongue tracing the outer ring of muscle before dipping in with small jabs, followed by a lick from the bottom to the top. Sam thought he might come just from Dean’s tongue alone.

Dean snagged the lube and squeezing some into his hand, he coated his fingers. Sam felt a cool wet digit slowly push inside him.

“Yesss,” he hissed at Dean. Dean moved it slowly in and out of Sam’s ass. He pulled it out and Sam whined at the loss. Then the coolness was back along with another finger, Sam could feel them stretching him, getting him ready for more.

By the time Dean was using three fingers on him, Sam was begging. He couldn’t understand how Dean had the power to control himself; Sam had lost all of his. “Dean,” he begged.

“Up,” Dean said, directing him onto his hands and knees after a long hot kiss that left Sam’s lips throbbing. Sam could hear Dean slicking his dick up and then there was something pressing at his asshole. Slowly, ever so slowly Dean pushed inside him. Fuck it burned! Sam put his hand back to slow Dean down and he stopped moving, waiting for Sam to be ready. The burning eased. Dean’s hand reaching around and pulling on Sam’s cock distracted him.

“Try to push me out,” Dean whispered. Sam did as Dean asked and Dean just slipped in the rest of the way. Dean leaned down and bit Sam on the shoulder before pulling out a little bit before pushing back in. It hurt a little, but more than it hurt it felt good, really good. His breath still hitched as Dean pulled out and again slowly pushed back inside him.

“God, you look so hot,” Dean started talking and Sam was listening. “You feel so good.”

Sam moaned.

“You like it don’t you?” Dean asked. He nodded and wiggled his hips a little to show Dean just how much he was enjoying it. Dean pulled out again and this time Sam moved his hips back to meet him as he pushed into Sam again. Digging his fingers into Sam’s hips Dean pulled out and this time slammed back into Sam. Yes, it was exactly what Sam wanted. What he didn’t even know he needed until he had it.

Dean fucked him hard. Sam had no doubt that he was going to be sore later but right now, right now it felt good. Reaching underneath Sam wrapped his hand around his cock and jacked off in time with Dean shoving his cock into him. Sam could hear Dean talking about how hot he was, how dirty, how much Dean wanted to do this. It was when Dean started talking about how long that Sam started to pay attention.

“Watching you, never touching, never thinking about what I wanted to do to you, but I did. I’ve wanted you forever and you never even looked at me. I know I’m wrong, dirty, but why didn’t you _look_ at me? _See_ me?” Dean asked as he fucked him.

Leaning up and twisting as much as he could, he asked Dean for a kiss. Dean pushed all the way in and Sam felt full and almost ready to come. Pressing his chest against Sam’s back Dean kissed him pulling his head back. Sam felt exposed and vulnerable in a way he hadn’t before. He bared his throat to his brother and Dean seemed to understand him in a way that Sam didn’t because he made a humming noise in the back of his throat and bit Sam on his.

Sam came in an explosion that started in his balls with them tightening, and forced its way out of his cock. He could feel Dean chuckle against his neck then he licked at the swollen bite marks he had left on Sam. Dean sat up, gripping his hips with a grasp that would leave dark fingerprints which would mar his hips for days. Sam was well and thoroughly fucked by the time that Dean stuttered to a halt his cock pulsing in Sam’s ass.

Dean rolled off of him and had the energy to pull the covers over the both of them before they both fell asleep.

Waking first, Sam checked Dean - no erection - then checked the time. They still had eight hours before they were to meet the head brownie. Sam sighed, getting out of bed he grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower.

Sam was surprised when Dean pulled the shower curtain back giving Sam his best grin as he asked if he could join him. Speechless Sam nodded and moved back. They shampooed and rinsed, washing their own and each other’s bodies with a comfortableness that surprised Sam. Dean shut the shower and turned to look at Sam.

“Promise me you’re not going to get weird about this,” he asked.

Sam stared his mouth moving but no sound coming out.

“It’s just I know how you can get all twisted up inside about the simplest things. This,” Dean said, leaned forward and kissed Sam. His lips moved softly over Sam’s tempting him to respond. Sam parted his lips, letting Dean in, tongues touched and rubbed against each other before they parted. Leaning his forehead against Dean’s, Sam tried to catch his breath.

“This,” Dean said again, “Is easy. Promise me.”

Sam nodded, swallowing down all the words that wanted to burst forth. The last couple of days had been a rollercoaster ride between fear, lust, worry, anger, and the love he always felt for Dean. His head was spinning. Getting hit in the face with a towel pulled Sam out of wherever he had gone. He grabbed it and gave Dean a glare, which did nothing but make him laugh.

How could he just accept this? Sam wondered as he watched Dean walk out of the bathroom. Sam stepped gingerly out of the shower his ass hurting more than he wanted to admit. Reaching down, Sam touched his asshole, wincing a little and deciding it wasn’t too bad. Drying off, Sam got dressed and then walked out in the room. Dean was dressed and seated at the table the laptop open in front of him.

“I still don’t get why I was cursed,” Dean said and Sam’s blush was hidden in the darkness of the room. He knew why. Shrugging he picked up his phone and called Jenessa. Agreeing to meet in a couple of hours, Sam felt an overwhelming wave of relief, this would be over and he and Dean could try their best to forget the past day had ever happened. No matter what Dean had said Sam was sure his participation in last night’s activities had been forced.

“Remember you promised,” Dean reminded him as he swung his coat on.

“Yes,” Sam said.

They both seated themselves a bit gingerly in the car but no one said anything. Sam stared out the window, watching as the town changed into farmland and slowly into forest. Dean turned off the main road and headed down the gravel road to the dirt road that led to where Sam had done the summoning.

Jenessa was waiting, crying child in her arms. Sam could see that the baby was already taking a toll on the young woman. She was in tears as she handed Sam the baby.

“Please don’t let him be hurt,” She begged.

“I’ll do my best,” Sam said not promising anything. Dean, in a remarkable show of compassion came and got Jenessa as Sam set out the offering again once again casting his circle.

Sam looked down at the baby in his arms, it had gone silent the moment he’d finished casting. The brownie that showed up squeaked, Sam wasn’t sure if it was with excitement or horror but he accepted the gift, which was all that mattered to Sam.

“I need to see. . .” Sam started.

“The céad brídíní, yes I know. We have been watching for you Sam Winchester.”

Then Sam was back in the same place where he had met the head brownie before. There was warm laughter that wrapped around him before the head brownie stepped from the shadows.

“Let me see the little one,” she asked. Sam unwrapped the child and was amazed at the difference. It’s features had completely changed. Knowing it was a change child and then seeing the proof in front of him, the pointy ears, the cat eyes, to name a couple, was bizarre.

“It doesn’t look. . .” Sam trailed off, not wanting to offend.

“Yes, Sam?” her voice flowed around him like honey on a warm day almost wrapping him in warmth.

“Look sickly,” he said quietly.

“No,” she said smiling at him, revealing a row of sharp pointed teeth that had him wondering what she ate and then wishing he hadn’t. She turned to a dark corner and said something in what he thought might be Gaelic.

A very tall, eerily beautiful woman stepped into the light. Sam could see she held a child to her chest. Sam nodded his head, knowing that a little courtesy went a long way with the fae.

“May I?” she asked nodding towards the baby Sam held in his arms. Her eyes hadn’t really left it since Sam could see her. Sam tilted the baby so that she could see his face. For a moment Sam could have sworn that he saw tears in her eyes but then it was gone.

She looked at him and Sam had to stop himself from taking a step back. “My Laiste,” she said. “My Light. Thank you Sam Winchester. I owe you a huge debt.” She held out Michael and then took her child out of Sam’s arms. She hugged the baby tight to her breast. “What can I do for you?”

Sam’s brain had been going a hundred miles per hour as soon as he saw the Aos sí mór. He wasn’t going to put up with them reading his mind and deciding what he wanted without thinking of the consequences to those around him. “Dean,” he said and she smiled without showing her teeth.

“I want him to forget about what has happened between us,” Sam said.

She turned solemn. “Memories cannot be taken away, only blocked. He may still remember. Is this truly what you want?”

Sam nodded.

“It is done,” she said sadly, turned away from him and walked into the darkness. Sam and Michael were back in the forest. Jenessa was there, taking Michael from him, looking him over. She turned to Sam she gave him a one armed hug.

“Thank you,” she said and he nodded looking around for Dean. Where was he?

Jenessa put her baby in his car seat. Walking around the car, she stopped and pointed deeper into the woods.

“You’re brother went that way,” she said. “He looked kind of confused. Thank you again.”

She got in her car. Turning around she drove away.

“Dean!”

“Sam?” Dean came stumbling out from behind a tree. “Where were you? Where are we? Why can’t I remember?”

“It’s okay, you must have hit your head harder than I thought. I stitched you up last night. We came out here to help that lady,” Sam motioned to where they could still hear Jenessa driving away. “Come on, let’s get back to the motel.

They had gone back to the motel. The maids had made the bed and the room, Sam had been relieved to find, no longer smelled of sex. Walking in, Sam had made Dean lay down before getting his phone out and calling Bobby.

“It’s done, baby’s back,” he said quietly.

“That’s it? Things are never that easy,” Bobby said.

 _Tell me about it._ Sam thought. “Seems to be. Dean hit his head and seems to have lost a little of his memory, but he’s fine,” Sam said before Bobby could say anything else.

They had taken a couple of days for Dean to feel better and then they hit the road again. Sam doing his best to act like nothing had changed. He wasn’t doing the best job because Dean kept shooting him looks as if he were trying to figure out what Sam was thinking.

Setting his coffee down, Sam picked up the local paper. They still had a job to do, no matter what his heart screamed at him. “Looks like a poltergeist,” Sam said.

Dean sipped his coffee and watched Sam. He nodded. “Where?”

“St. Louis,” Sam said folding the paper up. “Only a couple of hours away,” he stated the obvious because he felt like he needed to say something even if it was inane.

“Hmm,” Dean made an agreeing noise.

Every day that passed after he and Dean had been together had slowly been driving Sam crazy. He was taking more risks and he didn’t watch his back, though he kept an eye on Dean’s. What Sam wanted conflicted with what he knew was the right thing. However, that didn’t stop him from dreaming dreams that woke him with a hard on or covered in come.

The poltergeist was harder to get rid of than Sam had first thought, maybe because he just really didn’t care anymore but he ended up, nearly choked to death. There had been a moment when Sam’s vision had started to dim, seeing black spots floating in front of his eyes, and he had closed them in relief that this would now be over.

Dean shot the thing over his shoulder, and he could feel bits of salt rock dig into his skin. The ghost disappeared and Sam let his head fall forward while he tried to catch his breath. He knew if he could see his neck there would be bruises already forming. Swallowing harshly he took a step back. Dean was there, holding him up. Sam reacted jerking forward and nearly falling on his face.

“Dude,” Dean said and Sam shook his head.

They had sent the family out of the house and were now, cleaning it room by room, chasing an ever more desperate poltergeist closer to the center of the house where they could banish it. One moment Dean was walking in front of him and the next moment he was gone.

“Dean!” Sam yelled. He knew that Dean would want him to finish the job, but all Sam wanted to do was find him. He panicked a bit. Okay, a lot. Running from room to room calling for his brother Sam began to hyperventilate. As he stopped to try and catch his breath, he heard something. He brought the shotgun to his shoulder.

Turning around slowly he heard a high pitched laugh that sent chills down his spine. Dean hung in the doorway where they had wanted to get rid of the poltergeist. His face was turning blue and Sam dropped the gun to try and get Dean down.

“Dean,” Sam said lifting his brother by his legs. Sam heard another laugh, Dean fell and Sam caught him.

“Leaveme, leaveme,” the voice whispered to Sam, and after checking and making sure Dean was breathing he stood up.

“No,” he said. The damn thing had pissed him off and he was going to get rid of it one way or another.

“You’ll regret it,” the sing song voice said, whispering into his ear. It laughed the creepy high pitched laugh again and left.

“Sam?” Dean said his voice rough as sandpaper.

“Dean, stay still. I’ve almost got it.” Sam dumped some of the purified herbs near the doorway. The whole house except for this last room was done. North, South, East, West, Sam knocked holes in the walls stuffing them with the herbs. Then he dug the book that they had brought out of Dean’s coat pocket.

It wasn’t quite an exorcism but it was similar enough as the Latin rolled off of Sam’s tongue. He finally felt the damn thing leave the house and he heaved a sigh of relief. Turning around, Sam held his hand out to Dean, to help him up.

Dean stared at his hand and then back at Sam’s face. Sam couldn’t decipher what the look meant. Reaching out slowly Dean took Sam’s hand and pulled himself up. He stood close to Sam, looking up into his face. Reaching out Dean ran his thumb over Sam’s bottom lip making desire curl in his stomach. He stepped back, unsure again what was going on with Dean.

“Come on, let’s go,” Sam said and Dean just nodded. They picked up their guns and left the salt and herbs for the owner to take care of. Sam helped Dean out to the car. He was still wobbly after being nearly choked to death. Sam even managed to get Dean in the passenger’s side which told him more about how Dean was feeling than any words could.

Driving back to their motel room, Sam kept surreptitiously examining Dean. He still seemed dazed and confused. Sam concentrated on the here and now when he got to the motel. Dean let Sam help him out of the car and into the room, Sam shut the door with his foot as he moved Dean to the bed.

Dean’s breath was raspy and Sam didn’t like it. Getting up he fixed a cup of tea with lemon, honey and some whiskey. He helped Dean sit up some so he could drink the tea which he did, making faces the whole time. Not once did Dean say a word. Sam came to get Dean’s cup and Dean reached out and wrapped his hand around Sam’s wrist.

Sam looked down at him and found Dean staring at his face. “What?” he asked feeling uncomfortable.

Tugging on his arm, Dean urged him down. Sam sat on the edge of the bed feeling Dean’s fingers still wrapped around his wrist and wanting it to go on and wanting it to stop at the same time. “Dean, I. . .” he started to say but he couldn’t go on when Dean’s other hand came up and touched his neck fingers carding through the back of his hair. Dean pulled on Sam’s neck and Sam wanted to kiss him and wanted to run across the room, to get away from Dean.

Dean gripped his wrist tighter as if he knew what Sam was thinking and he tugged, urging him closer. Leaning over Dean, Sam looked him in the eyes. Those beautiful green eyes that were so often full of passion but it never was directed towards Sam, not voluntarily at least. He could feel Dean’s breath flow over his lips and he wanted nothing more than to kiss him. Dean tilted his head and licked his lips and Sam could no longer resist temptation. Bending closer, Sam gently moved his lips across his brother’s, not wanting to take anything but asking.

Opening his mouth Dean’s tongue touched Sam’s lips. Sam tilted his head and with Dean’s hand warm against the back of his neck Sam kissed Dean. It was soft and wet and hard and gentle and just perfect. Sam pulled back and looked at Dean. There were a thousand things he wanted to ask but he couldn’t find the words for any of them.

“I remember,” Dean said, whispering to Sam. Sam felt more than slightly panicked at the thought of Dean remembering what he had wanted him to forget.

Finally Sam dropped against his brother, burying his face in Dean’s neck. “Sorry,” he got out as tears filled his eyes.

Dean petted the back of his hair before running his hand down Sam’s back.

“Don’t,” Sam begged. “It makes me want to. . .and I can’t. . .I mean I did but it was wrong. . .you didn’t want to.” It was like Sam was throwing up verbally and couldn’t stop. “I mean. . .”

Dean pressed a finger to his mouth quieting him. Then he traced his fingers around Sam’s lips. “Why do you think that I didn’t want to?” Dean said quietly, his voice still rough.

“She. . .the brownie. . .she gave me something that I wanted.” Sam looked up at Dean. “Something I’ve always wanted. She made you want me, it’s all my fault. I should have been stronger. I used you. Hell if you look at it right, I raped you. I’m sorry I just wanted you to forget, I’m sorry,” he repeated over and over.

Pulling back, Dean tilted Sam’s head up and pressed a kiss to his lips to quiet him. “I wanted to,” he whispered against Sam’s lips. “Yeah maybe I was influenced at first, but right before you showed up, a damned fairy showed up and told me I would have my heart’s desire if I helped you. Of course I didn’t remember it,” he said and punched Sam on the shoulder. “The next thing I remember is you showing up smelling like. . .sex walking and I wanted you.”

“We were both affected,” Sam said. “But not like I thought.”

“No, Sherlock, not like you thought.”

“So,” Sam kissed Dean, rolling on top of him. “This means you want me.” He let his forehead fall against Dean’s.

Dean wrapped his legs around Sam, pressing his hard on against him. “You tell me,” Dean said grinning up at him. Sam could feel Dean’s hard cock through his jeans. Sam laughed and kissed Dean again before he backed off and unbuttoned his brother’s pants.

“What’cha doing Sammy?” Dean asked smirking at him. Smirking! Sam got a sly grin on his face before he slipped his hand inside Dean’s underwear fingers brushing against his cock.

“I don’t have a clue. You seem to be the one with all of the experience,” Sam said before he pushed Dean’s pants down more so he had better access to him.

“Come on Sammy, college boy. Tell me you experimented a little. . .” Dean gasped as Sam’s mouth touched his cock. “Bit,” he finished. “Yeah, that’s good,” Dean said and Sam licked around the head of his cock before sucking on him again.

Sam got up and stripped Dean then himself, kicking his pants into the corner of the room. Dean lay on the bed, sprawled out with his hand fisting his cock. He had found the lube, Sam saw. “Dean?” he asked and watched as Dean pushed a finger inside his ass. Groaning, Sam drew closer. Dean watched him closely as he stuck in a second finger, fucking himself on them.

Falling to his knees beside the bed, Sam was presented with Dean’s legs in the air and his ass, right at face level. He jerked off as he watched Dean push his fingers inside. Reaching out he ran his hand down Dean’s thigh until he was touching Dean’s fingers. Dean pulled them out as Sam reached out running his hand up and down Dean’s cock. “Fuck yeah,” Dean sighed out as Sam leaned forward and licked Dean’s hole. It tasted like lube but Dean’s reaction was worth putting up with a little bad taste.

Slowly working his hand up and down Dean’s cock as he worked his tongue around so much that Dean was squirming under his hands. Sam laid his tongue flat and licked up covering Dean’s asshole, his perineum and then moved on to his balls sucking first one then the other into his mouth. The salty tang of Dean’s sweat and the smell that was just Dean was driving him wild. Sucking Dean’s cock into his mouth, he held his hand out to Dean. Sam could feel Dean panting under him he finally put the lube into Sam’s hand. He slicked up his fingers and then let them trail around Dean’s hole, pushing but never going in. Dean was pretty incoherent but Sam understood what he wanted when he started to beg. Sam pushed one finger inside.

“More, pleees,” Dean said drawing out the last word, tilting his hips and urging Sam on.

“This?” Sam came off of Dean’s dick, pushing two fingers inside him, and Dean pushed himself down on Sam’s hand.

“Come on,” Dean said and Sam moved up, spreading lube on his cock. Placing it at Dean’s hole he looked down at his brother who was squirming with need and want. “This what you want?” Sam asked as he pushed in a little bit, watching as Dean’s asshole stretched around his cock.

“Yesssss,” Dean hissed out between his teeth.

Sam slowly pushed inside him until his balls were flush against Dean. Leaning over, he kissed Dean. Sam wanted to kiss slow and languid but Dean had other ideas. He clenched his ass down on Sam’s cock and Sam nearly came. Dean fisted his hair and mashed their lips together. He started rocking inside Dean as their tongues tasted each other. Teeth and lips, Dean bit, Sam bit, they both got rougher and rougher until Sam leaned back and with his hands on the back of Dean’s thighs, he pounded into his brother. Dean threw his head back and Sam could see the marks he had left on Dean’s neck.

It made him want to fuck Dean so hard and rough he would forget his own name. Dean dug his feet into the bed and started to meet him thrust for thrust. “Oh god Sam, yeah like that. Harder. Harder,” Dean urged him on. “Oh fuck,” he said, come shooting out of his cock and landing on his stomach, chest, some even hit him in the face but from his blissed out expression Sam didn’t think he minded.

When Dean’s ass started to clench around Sam’s cock rhythmically as he came, Sam gave up his last vestige of control and fucked Dean hard, coming as Dean’s cock stopped pulsing between them. Sam slid his softening cock out of Dean, and curled up beside him. Dean rolled on his side to face him, his fingers coming up and brushing the hair out of Sam’s face.

“Need shower,” Dean said swiping a finger through the come on his chest.

“Yeah,” Sam said after he had caught his breath.

“Now bitch.” Dean poked him in the side.

“I’m not stopping you, jerk,” Sam replied cracking an eye open.

“Fine,” Dean said, getting up. Sam watched as he walked across the room to the bathroom, listening for the shower to start before getting up.

Running a hand through his hair, he wondered if this was going to work. Finally he decided Dean was right, he would think this to death and get all twisted inside or he could just accept things for now and hope they would be okay. Stepping into the bathroom, Sam shut the door. He pushed the curtain back and Dean smiled. One of the few of Dean’s smiles that didn’t mean anything but that he was happy, and so was Sam.

“Been waiting,” Dean said.

“Me too,” said Sam, and that was that.


End file.
